


Elend liebt Gesellschaft

by heyitsmissmurder



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 00:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsmissmurder/pseuds/heyitsmissmurder
Summary: C.C. Tinsley is just your ordinary private detective married to his job. He has some friends, sure, but he rarely goes out socially. Whenever he leaves his house, it's either for work, the occasional social gathering with friends, or the necessities, like groceries. You can usually find him holed up in his house, reviewing case file after case file.Ricky Goldsworth is a well-meaning but lost man. He doesn't know his own strength, leading to him being disowned from his family after the third time he's been released from prison due to some form of a miracle. When these two seemingly opposite individuals cross paths, their lives change in drastically different ways.





	Elend liebt Gesellschaft

**Author's Note:**

> a v cliche title, I know, and probably not properly translated either, but I used Google Translate so oh well. This plot has been something I've been wanting to write for years, but have never had the motivation to finish. I think I only get to like 2-3 chapters and I abandon it, and I've used the plot line for like 2 other fandoms before abandoning them lol. Here's to hopefully finishing this storyline I've had in my head for years and hoping it comes out as good as I want it to be. The formatting of the chapters is something I've come up with in recent years because I thought it would be a cool concept to have it separated like this. Also the summary sucks dick, but I don't want to give too much away !!

MANSLAUGHTER

man-slaugh-ter

noun  
The crime of killing a human being without malice aforethought, or otherwise in circumstances not amounting to murder.  
"the defendant was convicted of first degree manslaughter"  
Synonyms: killing, murder


End file.
